The objective of this application is to provide Internet connectivity to the health professionals and administrative staff of the Susanville Indian Rancheria (SIR). The SIR?s three rural health clinics Lassen Indian Health clinic LIHC), Sierra Health Clinic (SHC), and the Sierra Youth Residential Treatment Center (Sierra YRTC) will benefit from the opportunity to connect to the world wide web in numerous ways. Some of those benefits include gaining access to remote databases and medical libraries for information, other health care providers and specialists for second opinions, the ability to extract health information quickly, and the capability of using he Indian Health Service?s Patient Care Component Software which will create a case management system to collect baseline data of American Indian health and alcohol/other drug abuse. Not only will the SIR?s health professional benefits from this access, but the patients and clients that we serve will also benefit from better services this project would create. Funds from this grant will be used to link the SIR?s three health clinics together and to upgrade the existing HUBs. This connectivity project will consist of a 900 MHZ spread spectrum multipoint radio with 7 DBI OMNI ANT 60? of RG-8 cable, 5 900 MHZ spread spectrum multipoint radio with 15 DBI YAGI ANT and 60? of RG-8 cable, a CISCO router, and 4 16 Port 10 Base T HUB?s. In order to have all employees using the Internet resources correctly and productively, mandatory training classes will be held. Ongoing support and advanced training will be provided as needed. No funds have been requested in this application because the SIR will utilize various staff members and pay all additional expenses. SIR is prepared to assume all expenses of maintaining the Internet connection beyond the first project year, including service fees, maintenance and training.